


Like The Dawn

by Babey_blue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Kisses, Kurapika is Emotionally stunted, Leorio is a sap, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, but also maybe a tad obessive, could be au, i wrote this at like 1 to 3am, probably canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Love is a many splendored thing. Or so they say. But love, at least to Kurapika and Leorio, is complicated. It's wanting and wishing. And sometimes, it's getting the love you deserve.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 56





	Like The Dawn

Leorio Paladiknight wasn't well versed in what love was. He had  _ been _ in love of course. Everyone had. He had been so in love that it felt like the world burned hot and that the stars only shone for you. 

But he had never felt anything like what he felt around Kurapika. Around Kurapika, the world seemed to slow and the blue of his eyes seemed to reflect in the sky, the gold of his hair reminiscent of the sun. 

Kurapika was the sun. He was the moon, the stars, the ocean, the sky. Untouchable to everyone, even to those who knew him. 

And Leorio was merely the man who dreamt too big and fell too fast. Except, falling for Kurapika  _ wasn't _ fast. It was gradual. It was the slow fall of snow. 

It started with lingering looks that he didn't even know he gave, then it turned into touches, smiles, jokes. It was everything that he wanted it to be. Except for real, that is. 

Because Leorio Paladiknight was a lot of things. And one of those things was a selfish. He wanted and wanted and  _ wanted.  _ He wanted to hold Kurapika in his arms, wanted to run his hands through the locks of spun gold. 

He wanted so  _ bad _ his heart hurt. He could feel himself reach out for Kurapika only to draw his hand back and wonder about what they were. What they could be. 

Kurapika, in his eyes, was a God among men. And what could a mere mortal do for a God? All he could hope to do was offer his body and soul. 

He would offer Kurapika his body until his bones broke and would offer his soul until it withered away into nothingness. 

Was that what true love was supposed to feel like? Was he supposed to yearn this much for someone to look at him? To give him a single smile?

He really didn't know. But he would thrust forward into this unknown with open arms. 

***

Kurapika  _ knew  _ what love was. He knew, in the literal sense but not in the physical. He knew what it was supposed to feel like. He knew what  _ you  _ were supposed to feel. 

And, until a short while ago, he hasn't ever felt it. Until Leorio burst into his life. 

It didn't make sense for him to  _ love  _ Leorio as he did. The man was brash. Loud. Selfish. Sweet. Caring. Leorio was everything Kurapika could only hope to be. 

Leorio drove him insane. Every almost touch, every almost kiss. The smiles he would give Kurapika. Every time he tenderly bandaged him up with an exasperated sigh and a "be careful, sunshine, can't afford to lose you, can we?" 

It was almost like a test. A test he was destined to fail, but he found he didn't mind failing. Not if it meant he could fall into Leorio's arms with no regrets. 

He wanted to wake up to Leorio's dumb sleepy mumbling for the rest of his life. Wanted to memorize his coffee order. Kurapika was a selfish being, wanting something so unachievable. But he didn't want to stop. 

He wanted every almost touch and every real touch. He wanted every "I love you" that was never the words. 

Kurapika just wanted Leorio. And he was ready to take every chance he could to get him. 

***

Leorio hadn't planned on confessing. He  _ hadn't.  _

But something in that moment had urged him to confess. Maybe it was the way the sun hit Kurapika's hair, turning it into aureate strands, spun by the gods. 

Or maybe it was the soft smile at a shitty joke. 

Either way. It happened. 

"I'm in love with you." The words had left him in one breath, almost suffocating him with the need to get out.

"I'm sorry?" 

Oh  _ fuck _ .

Kurapika was looking at him so expectantly. In such a way that he couldn't just take back his words, no matter how much he had wanted them to stay hidden.

"Kurapika," he said, his heart beating so fast that anyone could've heard it, "I'm in love with you." 

" _ Oh."  _

"And I know you deserve far better than me, you do. But you're...you're  _ perfect  _ to me Kurapika, and nothing you do could ever change that for me and-" 

"Leorio." 

"-never met someone quite like you before-" 

" _ Leorio!"  _

He blinked, slowly turning to the shorter man. "Yes." 

For a moment, Kurapika looked unsure, he looked like he had a thousand thoughts on the mind. 

And then he yanked Leorio down by the collar and kissed him.

Kissing Kurapika was everything it could've been and more. Soft, sweet and earth shatteringly  _ new  _ that it stole his breath from his lungs. 

And  _ fuck _ falling gradually in love. Falling in love with Kurapika was hard and fast, like a meteor headed towards Earth. Like a falling star. 

Yeah, Leorio Paladiknight knew what love was. He was in it.


End file.
